Intertwining Fates
by x.loveshiemi
Summary: HIATUS Shiki has changed on his short trip home. No one notices, but one. Rima digs through her past to find answers and explanations to her 'best friends' sudden change in behaviour. But will Rima be able to find the truth before its too late? SxR
1. Tears

**Intertwining Fates**  
Written by xshukaku

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters do not belong to me in any way ...unfortunately ):  
**A/N: **Hello! Yes, after writing two oneshots on RimaxShiki, I have finally decided to actually write a proper fic with chapters :D YAY? And now that my exams/school are over (YAY) I actually have time to write it ! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before school starts next year ~ Feb2nd? Because if I don't ...I won't be able to update it until the END of 2009 D: ..since that's my final year and ..blah-blah exams :) ANYWAYS enough about my ramblings ..enjoy!!

* * *

Prologue: Tears

* * *

It wasn't unusual that Shiki and Rima kept to themselves most of the time; they were after all, the youngest members of the Night Class. Furthermore, since they were significantly younger, they both weren't aware of Kaname's tight circle until they were much older. Also considering Shiki and Rima grew up together as family friends; it wasn't a surprise to say that they were pretty much inseparable.

Rima first laid eyes on Shiki when she was only two years old; although both Shiki and Rima find it slightly difficult to remember the exact events that occurred that day, they are certain they remember gazing in to each other's eyes in curiosity.

Rima's mother confirmed this story by retelling the story to them when they were ten. It had seemed that, Shiki's mother and Rima's mother were best friends in their teens, and had inevitably grown distant after Rima's mother had married in to the prestige Touya family. But on that fated morning, their mothers had coincidentally met at a toddler's photo shoot; in which both Rima and Shiki were involved. At that very moment, when both mothers closed their distance, their toddlers, who were both firmly holding their mother's hands met. Large, cerulean eyes stared in to the cold, silver ones. Although Shiki stood slightly behind his mother, one hand in hers, the other gripping at her dress slightly, his gaze on Rima never faltered. Witnessing this sight, both mothers grasped each other's hands in unison, hope gleaming in their eyes. Yes, their children were going to become the next 'hottest couple' internationally.

"Senri," his mother had cooed, "this is Rima, say hello"

Shiki had only blinked at his mother once before whispering a soft greeting towards the golden haired girl. Rima could only continue to stare as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, before whispering a 'hello' back to Shiki.

* * *

Their friendship grew slowly each time their mothers arranged another photo shoot; it wasn't easy for either of them to make friends thus the reason why their friendship took so long to surface. It wasn't until they were both five when they had both labelled themselves as 'best friends', even though both had no other friends to compare each other with.

Shiki was over at Rima's, both being babysat by Rima's maid; as both of their mothers were out for a coffee and some shopping. They had laid beside each other on the king size bed, a small box of pocky resting between them.

"Rima..." Shiki had murmured softly, turning his head to face her

"Hmm?"She replied, still chewing pocky as she continued to stare at the ceiling

"My throat hurts," the small voice whined, hands cradling his throat, "Please?"

Shocked ceruleans turned to him now; she was quite aware of what he was implying, her mother had talked her through their 'drinking' processes.

Shuffling her body closer to him; Rima searched his eyes, momentarily pondering if she was doing the right thing. Holding a delicate finger to her face, she slowly bit it, causing her porcelain skin to break. Crimson blood flowed out, dripping directly in to Shiki's mouth. As Shiki's tongue darted out to taste the sweet blood Rima's mouth curved in to a little smile.

"You're my best friend," he had mumbled against Rima's finger, which he held against his lips

A soft giggle erupted from Rima as Shiki's tongue tickled her tiny finger, before she replied softly, "You're my best friend too."

* * *

Soft hands rested beneath her pointed chin; big, misty eyes clouded with confusion. Touya Rima sat on her bed, letting the memories of her childhood with Shiki flow through her mind. Thinking, and searching for a clue that might explain her so called best friend's sudden change of behaviour.

Although Rima was a supermodel, she was not stupid. It was obvious that Shiki Senri was now different; she just knew it wasn't him. Her best friend would not have changed so abruptly, especially not after just a month.

Clenching her fists by her side, a few electric sparks emitted from her hands, threatening to reveal her power and anger. She knew the answer was right in front of her, buried somewhere within her memories but she just couldn't put her finger on it. And adding to her frustrations, this new 'Shiki' did not know her personality very well at all.

The nerve of this 'Shiki', casually asking for her blood, it just pissed her off. If Ichijou wasn't there to stop this 'Shiki', she was sure that he would've tried to forcefully take it from her. Yes, although Shiki and herself would indulge in each other's blood every once in awhile, it was only after a panic bloodlust, or when they were satisfying other urges.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she felt a tear threating to fall from her eyes. Surprised at this, she reached up to capture the droplet. Rubbing the tear between her fingers, she allowed her head to hang. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since...since...

_...since that time._

Reaching out for the stuffed bunny rabbit wearing a top hat; Rima embraced it tightly, allowing the tears to stream down. After finally having cried out all her pain; she held her toy in front of her face and smirked slightly.

"What would he say if he saw me crying?" Rima whispered to the inanimate object, "Ne? Usagi-san..."

The rabbit's red beaded eyes stared back at her, as Rima allowed herself to break down before the little present Shiki had given to her when they were just seven.

Wiping the tears off her face, Rima forced herself to adapt the apathetic look that everyone was familiar with. She quickly slipped out of night gown, and pulled on her white school uniform. Rima grabbed a few text books and reached for the door handle before pulling her hand back. Hastily she turned to the bathroom mirror in her room, and stared deeply in to its depths. Her brows knotted in slight irritation, as she tugged the bows out of her hair, allowing her hair to hang loose.

After cooling her flushed skin with a few splashes of water, she quickly redid her hair and strolled out of her dorm, text books in her hand, indifferently.

Rima glided down the stairs silently, and gripped her text books a little tighter when her eyes found his.

"Rima..." Shiki purred as a smirk appeared on his beautiful features

To the outside world, it would've seemed that Shiki was just normally calling Rima, but Rima knew the menacing tone that lingered in her best friend's voice. Like poison, dripping from a beautiful flower.

She closed her eyes briefly, removing any emotion that might've surfaced in that short moment, and walked to stand beside him.

Opening one eye to scan her best friend's face, and then slowly lingering on the stranger's unmatched eyes. Hardening her eyes at the sight, Rima swore to herself that she would get her best friend back.

_Get her Shiki back...

* * *

_**A/N: **So how was it? (: If I get enough reviews to fuel my happiness, the next chapter will come out sooner ! (: Oh btw; Usagi-san (Rima's soft toy) in Japanese means "Mr Rabbit" (: Yay! Anyways, what's going to happen next ei ei ei ? (: What is Rima trying to remember from the past :D ?! YAY ! I'm excited (: Aren't you ? ANYWAYS, doesn't that cute little lavender box tempt you to do something ............. (: Review and be blessed with muffins (: xx ( if there's any mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me ..i will fix it! :] ) OH . and before I forget, I'd like to say 'THANKYOU' to all the people who have reviewed my one shots (: Because I'm guessing that you are reading this one too :) x You guys make me happy :3


	2. Stranger and Mate

**Intertwining Fates**  
Written by xshukaku

**Disclaimer:** If VK belonged to me, this story would've actually happened in the manga/anime (:  
**A/N: **I am SO terribly sorry for NOT updating this fanfic sooner! I think I just forgot about it over time D: Enjoy anyways :D Oh and quick note; I've change this story to be rated M as it has hints at adult content! No strong lemons but touches of some!

* * *

Chapter 1: Stranger and Mate

* * *

The moon beamed down upon Cross Academy, as some slept and others lazily sat through their night classes. Touya Rima was the latter; and as Yagari-sensei droned on about something or another, she allowed her gaze to search beyond the antique windows, and stare at the moon.

Rima's short attention span was not a habit she held, but appeared only when she was really worried about something. Absentmindedly Rima drummed her pale, elongated fingers against the wooden desk lightly. Sighing softly, she tore her gaze from the antique windows to find a pair of eyes and smirk watching her.

Eyes scrunching up at the sight; Rima involuntarily clutched at the hem of pleated skirt. She couldn't let him affect her like this. She had to be strong; she had to be strong for Shiki. But still, the sight of an unfamiliar smirk gracing Shiki's angelic face made her want to cry out. It was just that everything about he was so damn familiar, except the eyes and his damn smirk. His ruffled burgundy brown, his pale, white smooth skin, his angular body; _everything_ was the same apart from those eyes and smirk. And that alone made Rima's heart ache in longing. She wanted her Shiki back. Not this imposter.

Pulling a gaze away from his body, she allowed herself to indulge in her thoughts once more.

* * *

Cold, sharp wind vibrated off the Victorian styled windows of Cross Academy as two teenagers lay beside each other lazily on Shiki's dorm bed. Apart from the random crunch of a pocky stick, silence hovered over the both of them. They didn't need words. Shiki and Rima were fourteen years old, and were closer than any married couple could've been.

With eyes peacefully closed, Rima traced her finger tip lightly against the pale, cream intricate designs of the bed sheets Shiki and herself were currently lying on. Sighing contently Rima clutched the soft grey top rabbit closer to her chest, burying her head softly in to the top of her rabbit. Suddenly the winds grew stronger making the tree branches scratch threateningly at the windows. Rima instantly stiffened as images of death and fear filled her mind; dropping her top rabbit Rima sat up defensively with blood shot red eyes staring at the boy lying beside her.

"Hmmm?" Shiki lazily murmured as he felt Rima shift to sit beside him.

Rima's silence forced Shiki to open slowly to peer through his messy bangs, and towards the blonde girl. What he saw shocked and frightened him; she hadn't been like this for years now! Rima's usual apathetic angelic features were contorted into a terrified, angry _vampire._ Shiki shivered involuntarily before pulling at her wrist to bring her closer to him. Growling in defence Rima's body shook and pulled away from his.

"Rima" Shiki's soft voice commanded softly

Rima's body involuntarily stopped as her eyes fading back to blue bugged at his before realizing what she had done. Slapping a hand to her mouth, she allowed a tear to trickle down her cheeks.

Soft, long fingers reached out towards her body to pull her directly on top of him; wrapping his arms around her tiny waist he whispered softly in to her ear.

"I've told you before; vampires don't look good when they cry."

Her glossed cerulean eyes stared at his before pouting slightly at the position that they were currently in. Gulping nervously, Rima attempted to change her position without making her slight discomfort too noticeable. It wasn't that she was particularly against this position with Shiki, it was more of the fact that she was afraid of Ichijou coming back to Shiki's dorm room to see ...well, something she didn't want other people to see.

Shiki mentally groaned at the weight against him; pulling Rima closer before she could escape any further, he tentatively nuzzled against her neck.

"Are you hungry?" Rima's soft voice murmured as she twirled her fingers in his messy hair

Sighing softly, Shiki pushed Rima off him so that she laid beside him instead whilst Rima's mouth tugged at the sides to form a small smirk as she shifted to leave. But before she could leave, he wrapped his arm around her waist once more to pull her against his side.

"You just made me worried that's all," her murmured before closing his eyes.

* * *

Rima's memory ended sharply as she heard Ruka's fingers snapping in front of her eyes

"Hello? Rima? Did you fall asleep in class again" Ruka smirked at her roommate

Rima smirked softly at her taller friend, before giving her an incredulous look that said '_When HAVEN'T I fallen asleep in class?'_ Collecting her books in one fluid motion, she took a glance at the 'stranger' before hardening her gaze once more. She didn't know why she allowed herself to be filled with such an unhelpful memory, but she was still glad that memory surfaced itself. It did help he remind her of what Shiki _should _be like, someone who never forcefully demanded blood off her.

Descending the stairs of the class room slowly, she winced as she realised that as usual Ruka would glide quickly out of the room to allow Shiki and herself to walk back to the dorms together. Mentally cursing herself for forgetting, she looked up hoping to see that 'Shiki' had gone too, only to be disappointed. Not only that 'Shiki' was there, it seemed that they were the last two in the class room as well! Damn it.

"What's wrong Rima?" his tongue rolled poisonously as he gave that stupid smirk again

HER Shiki _never_ smirked in that way! He would only smirk in that way if he was teasing her about something which usually only occurred when they were indulging in each other's blood and _other_ satisfactions.

"Nothing _Shiki_" mimicking his roll of the tongue as she mentioned her best friend's name

With a sudden blur, Rima felt her back hit against the wooden wall as her books sprayed out of her arms and on to the floor. Almost in less than a second, she felt that damn smirk play before her own mouth hungrily. His arms trapped her against himself and the wall. His pale fingers lifted to trace her cheek and jaw before trailing downwards towards her neck.

"You know..."

Her skin broke easily under his fingers as she gave a quiet growl.

"...it's not nice to refuse your _mate_ blood"

Her cerulean eyes widened marginally before she felt his fangs scrape against her neck. Damn it! How the hell did he know that Shiki and herself were mates already?! Damn it. She should've known. He probably could see or feel whatever Shiki did or felt whilst being in his body. She groaned involuntarily at the contact. It _had_ been awhile since Shiki and Rima had satisfied their needs with him going on 'vacation' to visit his mother over the holidays.

"Vampire mates can't refuse one another"

The blue and red eyed stranger murmured against her neck before slowly pulling away.

"And, I've missed you _Rima_"

Rima growled angrily as she watched her 'mate' walk away filled with her blood. How dare he say that he missed her like he was actually Shiki?! As if she couldn't tell it wasn't him! She bent down to pick up her books as a few sparks of electricity tingled across of her hands. It angered her even more that she found it near impossible to stop him from doing what he had just done. But it was true; she had _never_ refused Shiki before.

Standing up straight, her feet tapped softly out of the door, as she allowed memories to once more fill her mind.

* * *

It was midnight and Rima was staying over at Shiki's. It was easier that way, as nobody else lived in that mansion except his mother, and as she was currently out for a midnight photo shoot, Rima and Shiki were left to their own devices. They were thirteen, and lay on the bed on their sides facing each other in the dimly lit room.

"Hey Rima..." Shiki whispered in the near darkness

"Hmm?" came a soft reply

"You won't ever leave me would you?"

Cerulean eyes searched his slightly worried ones before replying an easy 'No'.

"But, you know, if you ever became mates with someone else, you'll _have_ to leave me. It's not respectable to be seen with another vampire if you've mated; and you'll most likely be drawn to wherever he goes"

A soft quiet laughter tinkled in the silent room, as Rima pushed up one elbow to hover a few inches above Shiki.

"As if I'd mate with anyone but you"

Shiki's face broke out with a small smile before pulling her down against his own. His lips moved over her ear lobe before whispering softly.

"Then do you want to mate now?"

Her body froze in his arms as she pulled back slowly to stare incredulously at him. Indecision played across her eyes as she watched Shiki's determined eyes below her. Should she? She didn't see the point in not doing so really, it wasn't like she was going to mate some other guy. But they were _only_ thirteen. It was true that mentally she was far advanced but _still._ Maybe they should wait? Just for reputation sake? Most vampires didn't actually mate until they turned at least eighteen. But then again, most vampires didn't find their mates at such a young age. Yes, she would do it. There wasn't any point in waiting. Smiling softly she gave a small nod.

With Rima's nod as the approval, Shiki quickly flipped their positions so that he now hovered above Rima's body. Bringing his head down, he allowed his lips to brush against hers softly. Their first kiss. In a sense of urgency, Rima pulled his lips back to hers for a longer, more satisfying kiss. His hands moved lower to trace his fingers slowly against her thigh. Gasping as the coolness of his fingers traced against her skin, Rima moaned softly in delight against his mouth. Shiki smirked against her mouth as he made to remove his cream coloured shirt.

It was pure delight for Shiki. He had wanted to ask Rima to mate with him for awhile now but was nervous that she didn't see him in such light. She was the only one that he'd ever want. Since the moment they had declared each other best friends, he had known that there was no one else he'd allow to break through his 'personal space'.

Both finally unclothed, Rima stared nervously in to his Shiki's. With a warm smile, he lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"Blood will ease the pain"

With a slight nod of understanding, Rima pushed her hair out of the way as she felt Shiki's fangs pierce in to her neck. With a sudden bloodlust, she leaned upwards to bite him too as she felt them finally become 'mates'.

* * *

The flashback ended quite abruptly as it had started. She smiled at the warm memory, but frowned slightly once again at its lack of helpfulness of getting back her Shiki. Sighing wearily, Rima realised she had already reached the Moon dormitory's entrance whilst she was enjoying her warm memory. But what she didn't know was that a certain burgundy haired male who had been quietly watching her from his window, had too revelled in said memory too.

"She can't refuse me in _anything_" he murmured against the glass before erupting in a quiet manical laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah! That took awhile to write, as I had kind of forgotten where I wanted this story to go ..but I think I've recovered most of that xD Anyways, so it has been noted that Shiki and Rima are MATES! But will Rido use that to his advantage to get what he wants?! I wonder how thats going to go .. Anyways, I know it seems weird that they um did _that_ when they were only thirteen but still ...they ARE vampires. Age and morals does nothing to affect their decisions! So what did you guys think? I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! Please let me know if you find any :) Bye until NEXT time! :D Please as always, review (:


End file.
